For Every Wish
by Grinning Cat
Summary: Make a wish.rnStarfire and Raven think about what they would wish for, but for every wish there's hope and doubt. Chapter Two has nothing to do with this.
1. Keep Your Lies

**A/N: It's not very good, so you don't have to review. Only if you want to. Oo**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. How many are still with me? ((One person raises their hand)). Uh, okay then…I guess one is better then nothing. Truth be told, I wasn't really planning to do another chapter to this, but a few people seemed to want one, so I did. However, I don't think I'll do another one after this. The song is also by East/West - - don't know what this one is called either, but I think it's "I Could Never Really" or something like that.**

**A/N: Fred and Betsy are not OCs. I did not create them for any reason besides the fact that I need someone who was not affiliated with DC in anyway. I would of preferred to have not given them names, but it seems to me that I didn't really have a choice.**

**Assuming It Was You **

_**Walk the gauntlet of lies.**_

_**Who will it be today?**_

Robin stared blankly at the computer screen. Crime. It would happen every day, at least once, to nearly every person in Jump City. For a moment, Robin wondered.

Would he mind a life without crime?

He was ashamed of himself. As a super-hero, he should hope for, one day, a world of peace. But then, why did he depend on the sins of everyone so much? Being a super-hero was his life. If there were no crime, where would he be?

He would be nowhere. Altogether, he was not that impressive of a person. What could he grow up to be without crime? A chef?

That just didn't seem right to him. Not really. He was glad for crime.

And that made him feel guilty. A beeping on the computer brought his mind to attention. Somewhere, somehow, in Jump City, a crime was taking place.

"Who is it today?" Robin asked.

_**Secrets of this place,**_

_**Ever knowing.**_

Raven and Starfire sat on the roof, side by side, alone in their own thoughts. They didn't know the time, they didn't seem to care. Each was occupied by their own thoughts, and they didn't ask what the other was thinking about.

By now Starfire's mind had drifted over to her thoughts on Earth. As an outsider, everything was always confusing to her. But there was always someone there to explain it to her. What if she was alone?

Where would she be without people to explain it to her?

She tried to shrug the thought off. It shouldn't matter. She _did_ have people there to explain it to her; why worry about what wasn't there to worry about?

_'It's not really worrying,'_ she told herself. _'More like…a bland curiosity.'_ She cocked her head to the side. Was it really a curiosity? She didn't want to think about it. But then again, she did.

"Titans," came a voice over their intercoms. Raven was the first to react.

"Raven and Starfire here," she said. "What is it?"

"We have a bank robbery. I'll overlay the address into your comms. Meet me there!" There was a click, and the comm. turned off. Raven stood, and nodded to Starfire.

_**Follow the ones that come to.**_

_**Becoming just like them;**_

Beast Boy lavished attention. Or at least, that's what everyone thought.

Truth be told, he hated it. He hated people looking at him, pointing at him, talking about him. This whole "party animal" thing…it was just a ruse. An act that he would put on. Because even though he hated the attention, he hated the thought of people hating him even more.

He watched the new episode of the OC without much interest, not even paying attention enough to what show was on. Cyborg came thundering in, glancing for a moment at Beast Boy, headed to the door, then stopped.

"Did you not get the message?" Cyborg asked the green boy sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, turning around to face the half man.

"Bank robbery," Cyborg said, shaking his head. "Duh."

"Oh," Beast Boy said. He didn't even notice his comm. sounding off, talking about the bank robbery. He leapt off of the couch and started walking towards the older Titan.

"Are you watching the OC???" Cyborg asked. "Man, and I thought you had more to you then the average teen age girl…" He shook his head.

"Turns out you're just like all of them, huh?" Cyborg grinned, chuckling.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said, "It's a good show, okay?" Cyborg waved it off, and left, Beast Boy following, silent.

'_What the heck is the OC…?_' He wondered. He had never even heard of it.

_**Fade away among the crowds,**_

_**Again.**_

Raven walked briskly among the others who walked and talked as they made their way down the streets and sidewalks. She told Starfire to fly ahead; she would walk this time.

In a way, it was probably not a very wise decision. If she got there late, to late when her teammates might of needed her; the consequences would be…dire, at least. But then again, arriving at a different time compared to the others might be a good thing. She might give them the upper hand with the element of surprise.

At the moment, though, neither thing was on her mind. Looking at all the other people, all the faces, she wondered why none of them saw her as out of place, with her large purple cape.

But then she remembered, this was Jump City. There were plenty of strangely dressed people who walked these streets.

Raven struggled with the feeling of being apart of everyone else. She had always been the one who stood out, with her gray skin and strangely colored hair. She wondered…was the feeling of fading into the crowd a good one or a bad one?

She couldn't figure it out to save her life.

_**And I can read the stains inside your mind;**_

_**Pains of the beauty.**_

Starfire flew above the masses, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair. Flying was always exhilarating, every time she did it. Most likely because she could **feel** the flying. It was a sensation that no other human could understand.

She looked down to the crowds, watching her friend walk briskly past all the other people. Starfire had purposely been flying a little slower then she could of; she wanted to make sure that her teammate got to the location all right. Raven would, of course, disapprove, but Starfire didn't care.

It was odd, but for some reason, Raven seemed to blend in perfectly with the others. Starfire sighed deeply. She had a feeling that if she were down there, not Raven, she would stand out.

She always stood out.

_**And I can hope for the silence of your words,**_

**_Because I know I'll be caught._**

"You wanna bullet? You wanna bullet in your head?"

Fred tried to keep himself steady behind the desk, tried to speak words of comfort to his co-worker, Betsy, who was sobbing as the robber aimed the gun at her head and ordered her to hand over the money.

Instead, he shook as he hit the red button under the desk over and over again, praying for someone, anyone, to come.

He new Betsy needed something as words of comfort.

He could offer none. He would only be caught.

And then, most likely, killed.

_**I could never really find the answers,**_

_**Always locked inside something so close.**_

Betsy tossed a glance at her co-worker Fred that resembled one that a deer in caught in headlights would give another deer that was somewhat safely on the side of the road, assuming, of course, that deer could cry, and that it would look away from the headlights long enough to give another deer such a look.

She knew that he could not help her. She knew that all he could do was press the silent alarm that would alert the police. She knew that the police were her only hope. She knew the moment they stormed in, she would be shot in the head.

She knew today would be the day that she died.

These were her only answers.

They had been the only ones that she could find.

_**I could never really find the reason,**_

_**I just assumed it was you.**_

Fred watched Betsy slowly hand over the bags of money, her hands shaking. Every now and then, she would shake her head, as if trying to tell herself that it was not real, or shake her tears off her face, as a wet dog would do to dry himself.

For a brief moment, while he was pressing the button over and over and over again, Fred let himself wonder about the robbers. He asked the same question that many of the hostages were asking.

_Why?_

He didn't know the reason.

There wasn't even anything that he could assume.

_**Wishing the corners and screams **_

_**Would die.**_

Robin burst in just as one of the tellers was making a hand off to one of the robbers. The robber spun, eyes locking with Robin's for a brief moment. The robber spun around to face the teller once again. The teller raised her hands, a single to stop, but it was too late.

The robber shot the teller.

Several sounds came at once.

The screams of the hostages, who ducked their heads, sobs racking their bodies.

The noise Starfire made that seemed to be crossed between a gasp and a scream.

The roar Beast Boy let out, who had changed into a lion to better fight the robbers.

"Betsy!" from another bank teller, who had been hiding under the desk.

"No!" from Robin's own throat.

Starfire quickly sent bolts out, knocking the gun from the robber's hands, just as he managed to shoot the teller who had shot up to help his wounded companion. Robin came quickly, a fight engaging, Robin, of course, winning, having more fighting skills then the would-be robber.

He only hoped that they could help the tellers before it was to late as he attacked another of the five comrades who had schemed to deprive the building of it's money.

_**Fighting to stay alive.**_

"Betsy? Betsy?" Fred asked, holding his stomach. He was lucky; all he had gotten was a shot to the gut. His female companion was not.

"Near…heart…" Betsy said, heaving. "To…close…" She coughed, blood trickling down her mouth.

"Oh, god," Fred muttered. "Oh god. Hang on. Please hang on, Betsy. The - - the Teen Titans are here. They'll - - they'll get you fixed up! Just hang on, please hang on…"

"Can't…fight…it…" Betsy breathed, closing her eyes.

"No!" Fred said, grasping his friend's hand with his now bloody one. "Just - - please! A little longer! You…you have to, just a little longer…"

Betsy did not answer.

Her hand went limp and her breathing stopped.

_**Power down to be alone.**_

_**Nothing is worth this.**_

Fred's eyes widened, and he released his friend's cold hand. It fell to the white stone floor, splashing in her blood. Fred winced, and struggled to get up, then decided it would not be a good idea, seeing that he still had a bullet in his gut. Soon the sounds of the fight taking place about his eye level faded from his ears; not because it was over, but because he was no longer listening.

Betsy…his one friend in this place…she was gone.

Just like that.

He closed his eyes.

He was alone.

He would give anything to bring her back.

_**When is the right time**_

_**To let it all go?**_

_**Not that it matters.**_

Raven teleported in silently, taking size of all the chaos that was happening. Starfire and Beast Boy took care of the hostages by rounding them up and escorting them outside, while Robin and Cyborg took care of the two out of the remaining six would-be robbers. She rose in the air, about to help, when she noticed blood on the wall about the teller's desk.

On the battlefield was apparently not where she was needed.

She silently floated over, and with a flip over her cape; she was there in seconds.

She grimaced when she saw the scene behind the desk. Casualties; one dead woman, another man fading fast. The wound didn't seem to be that bad, but he was losing blood fast. It didn't help that he appeared to be unconscious. She looked behind her. Robin and Cyborg had finished with the criminals, and were tying them up for when the police arrived. Starfire flew over.

"Take him to the hospital," Raven said. Starfire nodded, and took the teller up in her arms, lifting herself high above the ground. Robin watched Starfire leave, and then looked at Raven hesitantly. Cyborg caught the looked, and waved at him, saying that he had it under control. Robin nodded, and walked over to Raven.

"The teller," Robin said, "is she…?"

"Yes," Raven said. She frowned, and shook her head.

"There was nothing we could do."

"There was!" Robin said. "I should have been faster, I should of…"

"Should of and did do not matter," Raven said. "This is what has happened. This was all we could of done. If not, then it wouldn't of happened." Robin nodded, but he didn't seem to be believing it. Siren's blared.

"Cops are here," Cyborg said.

"We split?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Robin said. He turned on his comm..

"Meet us back at the Tower, Starfire," he said. With that, they left.

_**But I feel**_

_**I feel like someday**_

_**It might find its way**_

_**To you.**_

Fred knew he was dreaming. He had do be. If he wasn't, then why could he clearly see Betsy's face?

Betsy was dead.

But there she was, smiling at him. Fred wanted to tell her something; maybe something that he had been keeping from her. But she was his best friend. He told her everything. So now, there was nothing to tell.

She didn't seem to mind this. She just reached out her hand, white dress flowing everywhere, sending speck of her blood into space.

He took it.

_**I could never really find the answers,**_

_**Always locked inside something so close.**_

_**I could never really find the reason,**_

_**I just assumed it was you.**_

Raven met the others back at the tower, a tired and sad look on her face, even though she had not been fighting. Starfire could not say that she knew Raven well; no one really did, but she could tell that the bank teller had not made it.

"What happened with the other victim?" Robin asked, seemingly not noticing Raven's somewhat distressed look.

"He…was gone before I had reached the hospital," Raven said, shaking her head. She knew how Robin felt now, when he was upset about the female. There had been nothing she could do in her power to save the man. His life had literally been in his hands, and there had been nothing she could do.

She cursed the words she had said to Robin. They were not worth it.

_**I could never really find the answers,**_

_**Always locked inside something so close.**_

_**I could never really find the reason,**_

_**I just assumed it was you.**_

Starfire saw the distance in Raven's eyes, and Robin's as well. It surprised her to see such things; Raven hid her emotions with a mask, as did Robin, whose was literal.

"What is, is," Starfire said. "We did what we could. There were too many casualties, true; but er did everything in our power. Think of all the people we _did_ save. We should not dwell on things that we cannot change."

Silence passed about the room. They weren't sure if Starfire was right or not.

But they would just assume that it was true.

**A/N: Didn't really like this chapter as much as the other one, but being me, I'm much to lazy to change it. ((sigh)) Sorry if you're disappointed. Anyway, I would like that thank all my loyal ((cough cough)) reviewers out there. I was really surprised; out of all the FF accounts I've had, I've always had some flames. This one attracted NONE.**

**Rina Cat:** That's how it was supposed to be. I feel sorry for her too, but every good story needs a scapegoat of some sort.

**Anonymous: **Well, I actually didn't plan on another chapter. It was just sort of a random story that I felt like writing. But here's another chapter, even if it doesn't brush the last one very much.

**Gothicbutterflyraven1290:** I'm glad that I could inspire others. 3

**Exiled Knight:** Thank you very much. I've never made anyone speechless before.

**Red X Girl:** Thank you. 3

**Fairyhome2000:** You're probably right; I should improve it more somehow…but I'm too lazy . Robin was just thrown in there for reasons I'm not sure of. It was sort of random and inconclusive to put him in there, but what can I say. I'm that kind of person. ;;;

**Rugsrat:** Well…it was supposed to be a one shot. But now it's not. D

**Samurai Baker X: **You are the second person to review my story with the letter 'X' in their pen name. Uh…just saying. Oo;;; I'm glad that you liked it, and surprised that I could write something that makes people think.

**A lil' like Raven: **((stops punching self)) Thanks for being the first one to review my story. 3


	2. Assuming It Was You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the song used in the fic.**

**A/N: The song used is by East/West. I'm not sure what it's called though. Sorry.**

**For Every Wish**

_**Watching from the shadows,**_

**_Stealing all that's left._**

Raven stood in the ally, concealed by the night shadows that danced across the dirty brick structures. The woman had her back up against the grimy, graffiti covered wall, tears streaming down her face, smearing her eye makeup down her cheeks, mixing it with the blush she wore. She was clutching her purse to her chest, her knuckles white, and one of her shoe straps was broken, putting her in an uncomfortable position.

"Come on lady," the man said, standing in front of her, holding a switchblade in his hand. "Give me the money so we can get to the fun part." Raven scowled, disgusted, and stepped forward, like a shadow coming out of a shadow.

"Leave the civilian alone," she said dryly. The man quickly snatched the purse out of the sobbing woman's arms and took off.

_**Great deceiver,**_

_**So beautiful.**_

"Stay here," Raven told the woman. The woman nodded and sat down, putting her head in her hands, making the smeared makeup smudge even more and decorate her fingertips.

With a flip of her cape, Raven was after the thief, moving swiftly like the bird of her namesake. He wasn't that hard to catch up to; apparently the woman had kicked him in the shin, producing a limp from him, making his pace slower then it would of been.

Soon, Raven had him cornered in another ally. It was now in the reverse for the man. He was the one backed up against the slimy wall, tattered music posters plastered here and there.

"L - - look," he said. "I can - - I can make you a, a deal!" He said, sweating. Raven shook her head.

_**Fading moments,**_

_**Passing like you.**_

Soon the man was on the floor, unconscious, his knife skittered away into the dark recesses of the ally. Raven took the purse from him and searched through it, looking for a cell phone. As soon as she found it, she called 911 and told them her location; or rather, the location of the criminal.

Placing the cell phone back into the purse, she made sure that the criminal would stay out until the police came, the faded back into the shadows.

_**Wish everything**_

_**Was perfect.**_

Raven found the woman right where she left her, exactly like she left her; her head was still in her hands and she was still sitting on the filthy ground of the ally. She looked up when Raven entered, her eyes puffy and her lip bleeding, something she hadn't noticed before.

"Here's your purse," Raven said, handing it to her. She nodded, and took it, standing up and brushing whatever dirt her clothing had collected from sitting on the floor of an ally.

"I had to use your cell phone though, to call the police," Raven said. The woman was much taller then her; no surprise, she was older then her.

"That's...that's okay," the woman said. She sighed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Raven asked. "It's dark, and I don't want another guy to come after you."

"No, no," the woman said. "I can...I can get there my self...it..."

"It what?" Raven asked.

"It's just one of those days," the woman said. "More like week for me." Raven lifted and eyebrow.

"Lost my husband, lost my baby, lost my job, lost my dog, have a cat, but don't want it," the woman explained. "I was going to go to a bar and drink my sorrows away, but apparently last call was hours ago."

Raven nodded, as if she understood; but she realized that she probably didn't. She didn't have a husband, a baby, a job, a dog, or a cat. How could she understand what a complete stranger was going through? All she could do was protect her; that was all that she could ever do.

"Don't you wish," the woman said, "that everything was perfect?"

**_I'll never need to come again,_**

_**Keep your lies.**_

Raven blinked. Perfect?

"I don't know," Raven said. "It depends what perfect would be like. Maybe mistakes every know in then are better then the best."

The woman rubbed her eyes, obviously tired. She looked Raven over.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" the woman asked. "Tonight is a school night, right?" Raven shrugged.

"Well," the woman said, "I'm off. You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Um," Raven said, "okay." She watched the woman fade into the night, walking the long walk home, alone.

Raven turned. She wasn't tired. But she should get some sleep. She leapt into the air and headed to the Titan's Tower.

_**For every wish**_

**_There's hope and doubt._**

"_Don't you wish everything was perfect?_"

Raven turned in her sleep. Perfect. What was perfect?

What was a wish? She didn't seem to really know herself. Perfect to her was something out of reach, something her mind couldn't touch.

For every wish there was; she had once been told; there was a star. Did she have a star? She didn't know.

"If I could wish for one thing..." she said out loud. What would it be? Wishing didn't change anything. What was, was. What is, is. It seemed that simple.

But still...there was something about wishing that Raven wanted to grasp. Something that was too far out of reach; maybe, but she could still touch the surface. She could feel her fingers brushing on that star.

She fell into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

**_Now it's complicated,_**

_**I wish I was medicated. **_

**_There's gotta be someway out of here._**

Starfire flew slowly, feeling the wind brush through her hairs, tickling her scalp like tiny fingers. She stifled a yawn, and rubbed her eyes, descending a little as she did.

She thought about going back to the Titan's Tower, to get a little sleep, but her mind kept telling her, just a little longer. Just fly for one more hour.

So she did.

Looking down at the few people walking the streets, she caught a woman walking awkwardly. Flying a little closer to the ground she saw that one of the woman's shoe straps were broken. Finally, the woman just took off her shoes and begun to walk barefoot.

Starfire felt a smile creep up on her face. She used to walk barefoot on her home planet. Earth, however, seemed a little too dirty to be walking with out any protective shoes.

She was about to fly back up into the air when she noticed a car speeding uncontrollably fast towards the woman. A man leaned out of the window, holding a gun. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

_**Looking for a lease**_

_**To win this greatest tease.**_

The woman spun to look at the car.

_'She's not going to duck in time,_' thought Starfire. She lunged forward, knocking the woman to the ground, out of the path of any bullets. She spiraled towards the car, the metal bullets whizzing past her, making her ears ring. She sent a bolt at the gun, melting it.

"Call the police," Starfire instructed the woman lying on the ground. She nodded, and pulled a cell phone out of her purse.

Starfire stopped the car and pulled two men out, and glared at them. It was enough to keep them in place until the police came.

**_I'll never need to come again,_**

_**Keep your lies.**_

After giving the police a report of what happened, she offered to walk the woman home.

"When do you go to sleep?" the woman asked.

"I do not understand," said Starfire, wrinkling her brow.

"One of those other superheroes, with a cape or something, she offered to take me home too. I guess I should of taken the offer, but no, I though, 'Hey, I can take care of my self. Nothing worse could **possibly** happen!'" She sighed. "Anyway, yah, you can walk me home."

On the way to the stranger's house, the woman told Starfire how everything was going wrong for her that week.

"It's just," she said, "that nothing's been good. I've been wanting everything to be perfect, you know? Lot less to worry about."

"You wish everything was perfect?" Starfire asked. The woman nodded. Starfire looked to the sky.

_'Perfect,_' she thought '_doesn't sound very exciting.'_

"This is it," the woman said. "Thanks for protecting me from any rabid hobos that would be sure to come across my path." Starfire nodded, then floated into the night.

_Through every wish_

_There's hope and doubt._

Perfect. Perfect seemed impossible. Nobody was ever happy with what they had. Perfect to one person would seem all wrong to another. So why was she spending so much time thinking about what perfect would be like to her?

Starfire did a dangerous dive in the sky, enjoying the fear and the anticipation of everything. To her, the sky was perfect. How could everything be the sky? It wasn't making sense. Nothing did.

There seemed to be two sides to the wish. The knowing and the not. So which one was the one that the stranger was talking about?

Starfire stifled a yawn. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She made her way back to the tower.

_**Gotta peal away the skin,**_

_**Just to find the truth in him.**_

_**Gotta peal away the skin,**_

_**Just to find the truth in him.**_

Robin stood at the desk, things on Slade scattered around carelessly. He did this every night, and he always got farther and farther away from what he was looking for.

In fact, Robin wasn't even sure what he was looking for anymore. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He needed to sleep; a fresh mind brought in fresh perspectives.

He was walking to his room when he ran into Raven.

"Hey Rae..." he began.

"Can't sleep," Raven said, walking away from him. He rubbed his head and shrugged.

He wished he could find what he was looking for in everything.

He wished he knew what he was looking for.

He wished that the mask was torn away. There was no truth in everything anymore.

_**God help me!**_

_**God save me!**_

Raven made her way up to the roof of the Titan's Tower. She was lagging from loss of sleep, but if she went to bed she would never find peace. She had woken up multiple times in five minuets, so she gave up.

Up on the top of the tower, she could see light glimmering in the horizon. The sun was about to rise. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking as the stars slowly began the fade.

She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs, but she remained silent.

**_I'll never need to come again,_**

_**Keep your lies.**_

**_Through every wish there's hope and doubt._**

**_I'll never need to come again,_**

_**Keep your lies.**_

**_Through every wish there's hope and doubt._**

_**Through every wish...**_

As Starfire arrived at the tower, she caught sight of Raven on the roof. She landed next to her.

"Friend Raven," she said. Raven nodded, not looking at her. Starfire looked as the sun began to rise slowly in the distance.

"If you could have one wish," Raven said suddenly, "what would it be for?"

Starfire watch the sun's fire dance across the sky and thought.

"I suppose," she said, "I would want everyone to be happy."

"That might be hard," Raven said. "Some things that make people happy make other people sad."

"I know," said Starfire. "But with every wish there is hope and there is doubt."

They sat together as the sun slide into the blue sky.

**A/N: It's not very good, so you don't have to review. Only if you want to. Oo**


End file.
